Tu es un gros débile, Potter
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: [OS JamesLily] Quelle journée merdique. Non, je dirais même pire: quelle vie merdique. Sincèrement. Je cries sur tout le monde, ma meilleure scintille, m’oblige à faire du sport, je suis trempée et le type dont je suis amoureuse est un gros débile.


**Mon 1er OS... Pas de la très bonne qualité mais je fais avec **

**Je n'abandonne pas "On s'est connu, on s'est reconnu... !" mais l'inspiration n'est plus trop au rendez-vous pour le moment...**

**Mais j'ai écrit ce petit bidule que vous vous appretez à lire ! J'ai eu l'idée, un bôôô sooir dans mon lit et voila !**

**Donnez-moi votre avis**

* * *

« Tu es un gros débile, Potter. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, Evans ? D'habitude tes répliques sont plus cinglantes. »

Dieu que je le hais.

Je pense sérieusement que je vais le frapper.

Bonne idée.

Je vais le frapper.

Et puis aussi le griffer, le mordre… Je suis brillante, intelligente, ingénieuse, pertinente, spirituelle… Je suis géniale.

Mais son sourire crétin finit de m'achever. Je déteste quand il me regarde et me sourit comme ça. Je n'arrive même plus à soulever mon bras pour lui coller une gifle. Je dois être souffrante.

Avec un dernier regard tueur…tuant, je décampe et disparaît avec le plus de dignité possible dans l'escalier menant à mon dortoir.

Quelles options s'offrent à moi ?

1. Manger du chocolat

2. Me coucher

3.Manger du chocolat _et_ me coucher

Mmh… Réfléchissons… La 3ème option est la bonne. Je soulève mon matelas, sors une tablette de mon chocolat favori et me réfugies sous la couette.

Je remercie le petit Jésus de l'absence d'Andrea. Si elle était là, elle me forcerait à me lever et m'emmènerai faire le tour du parc en courant. Mais non. Elle est trop occupée avec Tim. Hé hé.

La porte du dortoir claque violemment et une tornade blonde s'abat sur moi.

J'ai parlé trop vite. Et je maudis le petit Jésus.

« Lily ! » s'exclame Andrea en soulevant ma couette d'un mouvement vif. « Lève-toi ! »

« Dans tes rêves. » réplique-je en mâchonnant un carré de chocolat.

« J'en ai trop marre de ta ronchonnerie ! » elle m'arrache mon Saint Graal des mains. « Tu enfiles un jogging et on va faire un p'tit tour du parc ! »

Je vous ai dit que je la détestais ?

Dire que c'est ma meilleure amie. Ma meilleure amie est une folle, dingue de yoga et de sport.

J'aurais pu trouver une amie, comme moi, qui aime rester tranquille dans son coin, en mangeant du chocolat et en critiquant le monde d'imbéciles profond qui nous entoure. Non, il a fallut que je tombe sur Andrea.

Si vous la voyiez, un mot vous vient à l'esprit : étincelante.

Sans rire, Andrea étincelle. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le fait même pas exprès.

Ses cheveux étincellent, sa peau étincelle, ses dents étincellent, ses yeux étincellent. Je pense que même l'intérieur de ses oreilles étincelle.

A 1ère vue, vous la trouvez sincèrement gonflante. Elle parle tout le temps, elle bouge tout le temps, elle est tout le temps belle. Et vous, à coté, vous n'étincelez pas, vous êtes fades.

Mais, finalement, vous êtes obligés de l'adorer.

Parce que, quelques soit les circonstances, elle est toujours là pour vous et vous redonne le sourire.

Mis à part ses capacités à étinceler, on se ressemble toutes les deux. Je parle en permanence et bouge tout le temps, sauf quand lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du sport.

« S'il te plait, Lily. » dit-elle en papillonnant de ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants. Elle me fait ce sale regard auquel absolument personne – même la plus ignoble - ne peut résister. « Pour me faire plaisir. »

Je lui lance un regard noir et consent à me lever. J'aurais sa peau.

J'enfiles mon pantalon de sport noir et la suit. Elle agite les bras dans tout les sens et me parle avec agitation.

« … et là, il lui sort « Brooke, tu as du persil coincé entre les dents »… Tu t'rends compte ? Je l'aurais baffé vite fait celui qui me dit ça mais Brooke se contente de sourire et lui prend la main en lui disant « Merci, Brad, sans toi, je me serais ridiculiser. Je t'aime » Elle est complètement insensée. »

J'hoche la tête sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouine. Probablement, la série moldue débile qui la passionne tant.

Je descends l'escalier d'un pas lourd, l'air follement enthousiaste, quand Andrea se tourne vers moi, me parlant. Je vois bien ses lèvres bougées.

Je n'ai rien entendu. C'est pas vrai, j'écoutais pas. « Gné ? »

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à James ? » répète t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

J'émets un grognement qu'elle prend pour un oui.

« Laisse moi deviner… Tu l'as traité de gros débile ? »

J'hoche à nouveau la tête.

Andrea pousse un long soupir et pose avec grâce son pied droit sur le sol de la salle commune.

D'un pas léger, elle se dirige vers un des longs sofas rouges et embrasse Potter sur le sommet du crâne. Comme une sœur le ferait avec un frère.

L'autre raison pour laquelle j'ai très mal choisi ma meilleure amie : elle est justement la meilleure amie de James Potter.

Je passe devant cet écervelé sans un regard quand j'entends distinctement un sifflement.

Je dis bien « _distinctement_ » pour ne pas qu'on croit que je l'ai imaginé.

Je me retourne au quart de tour et foudroya pour la énième fois de la journée Potter.

_C'est lui_.

Je le vois à ce petit regard. Et à ce petit sourire. Pervers !

J'attrape le 1er truc qui me tombe sous la main et le lui balance à la figure. Andrea dira que j'ai _encore_ eu une réaction violente et injustifiée envers lui.

Il se prend la lampe en plein dans la poire. Niark niark.

Soulagée, je me dépêche de rattraper Andrea. Cette sale petite peste a tout vu.

« Lily, » me sermonne t-elle. « On ne balance pas des lampes sur les gens. »

« Il l'a bien cherché, ce gros débile. »

Je crois que c'est l'insulte qui lui convient le mieux.

« Gros débile »

Ca lui correspond parfaitement.

Pas qu'il soit gros, non, il est même plutôt mince, mignon…

Reprenons, il n'est pas gros mais sa débilité est… énorme. La plus grosse que j'ai jamais vu. Je me demande comment il arrive encore à penser avec tout ça.

Enfin, c'est mon avis. Pas celui d'Andrea on dirait.

« Lily, c'est ton expression préférée pour parler de James, ces derniers temps : « gros débile ». D'habitude, tu es plus méchante et sournoise. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

La 3ème raison pour laquelle j'ai très mal choisi ma meilleure amie : cette fille lit dans les esprits. Elle te sonde en un regard, en examinant un de tes gestes ou une des tes paroles et sait immédiatement qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien ! » me défendis-je.

« Bien entendu… Si tu me le dis pas Lily, je vais dire à Rogue que tu as de sérieuses vues sur sa personne. »

« Je. N'ai. Absolument. Rien. Avec. Potter. Capito ? »

« Serviluuuuuuuus ! » se met à crier Andrea à travers le couloir. « Serviluuus ! »

Je m'empresse de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche. « Tais toi ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça !»

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle m'entraine dans le parc.

Il pleut. Géant.

Je sens déjà que je vais m'éclater à courir sous la pluie. Andrea me prend la main et nous nous mettons à courir.

Je la hais.

**.oOo.**

Ca fait ¼ d'heure qu'on s'acharne à faire du « jogging » et je suis plus trempée que trempée. C'est beaucoup dire.

« Alors ? » me demande Andrea. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec James ? »

Je choisis d'ignorer cette question… débile. Mais Andrea n'abandonne pas. Elle me secoue l'épaule et me repose la question.

« Entre Potter et moi, il n'y a rien. » finis-je par répondre.

« Lily, il te court après depuis perpette le lac, et je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que tu le déteste. »

« Je ne le déteste pas. Enfin, si. Non, mais il m'agace, c'est un…

« … gros débile. » achève ma meilleure amie en souriant. « Améliore ton vocabulaire, Lily, tu te répètes. »

« Gnagnagna… » marmonné-je. « C'est le truc qui lui convient le mieux. C'est un gros débile, voila tout. Il est incroyablement b… »

« Beau ? » me coupa Andrea, souriante et avec un petit haussement de sourcils significatif.

« … incroyablement bête. » achevé-je en la foudroyant du regard. « Il est incroyablement bête. »

Andrea ricane. Elle aussi, elle est incroyablement bête, quand elle s'y met.

« Enfin, bref, ne nies pas qu'il est plutôt mignon. Et qu'il peut-être drôle. Et gentil. Intelligent, doux, attentionné… » me dit-elle.

Je vais la frapper. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Parce que elle a toujours raison. Je ne sais absolument choisir mes amies. C'est bien ma veine.

Andrea a raison. Ce gros débile de Potter peut-être adorable quand il veut. Hier par exemple. Il a été gentil. Il était supportable. Il n'a pas cherché à impressionner quiconque. On a eu une discussion civilisée – pour une fois – et j'ai passé un très agréable moment.

« Tu veux mon avis ? » me dit Andrea, en me sortant de ma rêverie.

J'allais répondre que non, je ne voulais pas connaître son avis vu que je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me répondre.

« Ca sent l'amour. » finit-elle sans attendre ma réponse. « A plein nez. »

Je m'y attendais. Tiens, rien que pour la faire chier, je m'arrête.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. » dis-je d'une voix sèche, mes cheveux retombant en rideau sur mon visage. « Il est trop débile. »

Andrea hausse les épaules. « Je ne suis pas du même avis. Tu lui jettes sans arrêt des petits coups d'oeils, tu ne rates jamais une occasion de lui parler, tu me baratines tout le temps en disant « Que Potter es gonflant ! » mais tu le cherches ! Tu adores qu'il t'embête, tu adores qu'il te regarde, tu adores rire à ses blagues... Tu adores être avec lui. »

Elle achève son monologue en secouant la tête avec lassitude, comme si me démontrer tout ça par A + B l'avait indéfiniment épuisée et qu'elle allait bientôt s'écrouler sur la pelouse trempée.

Bon sang qu'elle est énervante quand elle a raison.

« Ce n'est même pas vrai. » mentis-je en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu as tord, pour une fois. Si je le regarde c'est pour vérifier qu'il ne fait aucune bêtise, si je lui parle c'est pour l'engueuler et je ne le cherche pas ! »

Andrea continue d'avancer à petites foulées et je me vis obligée de faire la même chose pour lui parler.

« Tu es devenue beaucoup plus proche de lui, cette année, Lily. » me dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. « Tu restes souvent avec lui, - « A cause de toi ! » crié-je, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu – et tu es amoureuse. Fin de la discussion. »

Elle accélère soudainement sa course, me laissant seule. Sympa la copine.

Je pousse un long soupir et donne un coup de pied dans une motte de terre qui passait par là. J'en suis sûre et certaine, à cet instant précis, je déteste la terre entière. Et Potter encore plus. Sans oublier Andrea.

Mes pas me guident vers le lac. Stupide lac noir où les gouttes de pluies tombent par milliers, m'inondant par l'occasion.

Andrea. Quelle sale petite peste. Agaçante est finalement le mot qui lui convient le mieux. Dorénavant, elle n'a plus de nom, dorénavant c'est Sans-nom.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait raison ? Parce que la vie est injuste, voila pourquoi. La vie est tellement injuste. Je suis amoureuse d'un type complètement débile, ma meilleure amie excelle partout…

Quel crétin, quand j'y pense, ce Potter.

STOP ! Je ne parle plus de lui, il est bannit de mes pensées. Dorénavant James Potter est un Sans-nom, lui aussi.

Compris ? Un SANS-NOM !

Je suis amoureuse d'un Sans-nom, c'est la vie. Et c'est bien triste. Je dirais même pathétique tellement c'est navrant.

Quelle journée merdique. Non, je dirais même, quelle vie merdique. Sincèrement. Je crie sur tout le monde, ma meilleure scintille, m'oblige à faire du sport, je suis trempée et le type dont je suis amoureuse est un gros débile. On ne fait pas mieux.

**.oOo.**

Le lac est toujours là, il pleut toujours et je suis toujours assise sur la berge en attendant que l'eau daigne monter un peu afin de me noyer.

Andrea a dû rentrer depuis un bout de temps au château.

Quelle journée pourrie.

En plus mes cheveux commencent à gonfler à cause de l'humidité.

La journée la plus merdique que j'ai vécu.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis amoureuse de lui. Il n'est _si_ mignon, ni _si _drôle, _si_ charmant, _si_ attentionné, _si_ gentil, _si_ intelligent.

Il n'est rien de tout ça. Il est méchant, radin, brutal, puant, moqueur, profiteur, menteur, cafardeur, et surtout très très débile.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais d'un autre côté… Il est James Potter et James Potter est génial. Encore une injustice.

Je n'en peux plus. Je refuse d'être amoureuse, c'est trop… c'est trop. Surtout de lui, c'est mentalement et physiquement épuisant. Et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être odieuse en sa compagnie. Faut dire qu'il n'y met pas du sien non plus. Et puis, franchement…

« Te voila enfin ! » m'interrompt une voix. « Je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une décennie ! »

Qui est le malotru qui ose me déranger ? Je relève la tête pour voir le visage de l'enquiquineur mais c'est un geste inutile vu qu'il tombe assis à côté de moi dans un bruit sourd.

C'est Potter.

« T'étais où ? J'étais inquiet. » dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Arf. La bonne blague. Je voudrais bien me rouler par terre d'hilarité mais je me ferais mal au dos.

J'utilise la meilleure des solutions : je reste muette.

« Sans rire, Lily. » continue t-il comme si – lui aussi – il lisait dans mes pensées. « J'étais inquiet, Andrea m'a dit que tu l'avais abandonné pendant que vous couriez, que tout d'un coup tu t'étais arrêtée et que tu l'avais planté là… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » m'offusqué-je. « Elle ment ! C'est elle qui m'a laissé. »

« Je sais bien. » répond Potter avec un sourire de vainqueur. « C'était pour que tu parles. »

Je n'arrive pas à retenir un soupir.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » finis-je par demander, les yeux fixés sur la surface du lac où les gouttes de pluies tombent.

« Comment comme ça ? » dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme ça ! » je lui indique son dernier geste. « C'est terriblement agaçant. »

Il soupire à son tour. « Tu l'es aussi, agaçante. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, lui dire que « non, je ne suis pas agaçante » mais rien, aucun mot ne daigne sortir de ma bouche.

« Oui, tu es agaçante. » répète t-il. « Tu gueules sans arrêt, tu as un sale caractère et tu me tapes sur les nerfs.»

J'ai envie d'hurler mais malgré tout, ce débile arrive à m'arracher un sourire ; il avait raison, j'ai un sale caractère.

« Tu es affreusement têtue, tu veux toujours avoir à tous prix raison, tu es d'une violence sans nom, tu es extrêmement méchante avec moi et tu es beaucoup trop jolie pour que je te résiste. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Ce type est un abominable crétin est je suis en train de rire. Atteinte, je suis atteinte.

« Tu n'es pas facile à vivre nan plus. » rétorqué-je en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Question de point de vue. » assure Potter avec un sourire goguenard et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Geste totalement inutile vu qu'il pleut et que de toutes manières tout lui retombe sur le front.

Il se passe donc la main dans les cheveux et continue sur sa lancé : « Tout le monde ne me trouve pas aussi débile, tu sais ? Particulièrement la gente féminine… »

_Gnagnagnagna_… ! Il est gentil durant un instant et aussitôt il redevient un crétin profond. « Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter. » finissé-je par dire d'une voix sèche. Il va répliquer mais je lui couper l'herbe sous le pied : « Tu es arrogant, moqueur, gamin et particulièrement débile quand il s'agit de parler aux filles. »

Je me tourne vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard mais il me regarde d'un air moqueur, un sourire… débilement craquant sur le visage.

« Tu as compté. » dit-il juste.

« Compter quoi ? » demandé-je avec agacement.

« Les filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti. »

Je peux crier à cor et à cris que « NON ! Je n'ai absolument pas compté ! » mais je mentirai. Car, effectivement, j'ai compté. 41 depuis la 4ème année.

Je ne lui parlerai plus.

« Tu as compter. » répète t-il. Il se rapproche un peu.

J'émets un soupir que j'espère hautain et hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama soudain Potter en se relevant d'un coup de baguette. « Andrea disait vrai alors ! _Tu es jalouse_ ! »

Je soupire encore plus fort, restant toujours assise.

« _Tu es jalouse._ » répète t-il à nouveau comme si je n'avais pas compris. « _Lily Evans est jalouse._ »

Il m'énerve. Sérieusement, il veut pas la fermer ?

« Tu. Es. Jalouse. »

Trop c'est trop. « Et alors ! » crié-je en me relevant à mon tour. « Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Tu veux que je le crie, que je le hurle, pour que tout le monde soit au courant ? Très bien : JE SUIS JALOUSE ! Ca te va ? »

J'ai avoué. J'ai avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Pitié, Seigneur, si vous existez, faites qu'il n'ait rien compris.

James se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Je relève la tête et croise ses yeux chocolat. C'est traître : je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Il n'y a pas de lueur moqueuse dans son regard, no trace d'arrogance. Je crois qu'il a compris.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive il s'est à nouveau rapproché. Je peux sentir sa main sur ma taille et son souffle sur mon oreille.

La pluie continue de tomber.

« J'aime que tu sois jalouse, Lily. » murmure t-il. « Je t'aime. »

J'hoche la tête, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir la bouche.

James se penche vers moi et effleure doucement mes lèvres. C'est moi qui me rapproche un peu plus de lui afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai franchi le dernier pas. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, sentant les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur mes mains tandis que James approfondit un peu plus le baiser.

**.oOo.**

« J'embrasse bien, hein ? » rigola James, une fois nos bouches décollées.

Habituellement cette question m'aurait horripilé, je lui aurais collé une baffe mais cette fois je ris à mon tour, le cœur soulagé.

Je lui souris comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire.

« Tu es un gros débile, Potter. » finis-je par dire en riant avant qu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi.


End file.
